The Book of Life
by FanOfEverything100
Summary: A series of one-shots detailing life both before and after the wizarding wars. All canon - written due to my inability to create and complete a full story!
1. Lunch

_Started another bloody story (terrible I know, I can never finish them) so I have decided to make this a set of one-shots to satisfy my ever growing need for fluff. Enjoy! _

Lunch

'One meat pasty and one chicken and avocado wrap!' said Harry swinging into Hermione's office.

'Only one?' said Ron disappointed.

'Yes!' said Hermione, 'You'll be as big as me if you keep eating as much as you do!'

Harry laughed at Ron's red ears as Hermione leant back in her chair, patting her round abdomen with visible pleasure.

'Only two more months to go for you and… Hermione, what in the name of Merlins pants are you doing?!' asked Harry, very shocked, for Hermione had opened her wrap and begun drizzling chocolate sauce over the chicken.

Ron rolled his eyes, apparently used to the scene unfolding before him and plonked into the other chair across from his wife.

'It's just cravings Harry,' said Hermione, 'perfectly natural for pregnant women. Hasn't Ginny been doing the same?'

'Well no,' said Harry as he sat on the desk, looking apprehensively at her food, 'Ginny just wants a lot of fruit when she's pregnant, which isn't _that_ strange.'

'You should have seen her at tea last night, chocolate on everything! And we were having pasta!' said Ron shaking his head.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, 'When you two are _quite_ done criticizing me…'

'Give us a few more minutes?'

'Oh shut up.'

'Have you seen Draco Malfoy's wife?' said Harry, trying to change the topic, 'she's pregnant too.'

'Really? That means all our children will be in the same year at Hogwarts!' said Hermione.

'Bloody hell, there's a thought eh Harry?' said Ron.

Harry nodded, the idea of the old rivalry that existed between the Weasley, Potter and Malfoy clans carrying on to the next generation was uncanny at the very least.

'We sound like a couple of old witches gossiping,' said Hermione sounding amused.

'Well in more constructive news,' said Harry, 'McClaggen's trial starts today.'

'What? What's he on trial for?' asked Ron turning to Hermione who grimaced.

'Illegal import of Class C substances. Nasty business, I was meant to sit in on it but it is just too hot to go down to the trial rooms today, and besides I want to pass my wizarding bar exams after the baby is born so I need to study.'

'You, study?' said Harry in mock shock, 'Why I've never heard of such a thing!'

'You know you have been distinctly cheekier of late,' said Hermione.

'Blame Ginny,' said Harry laughing, 'pregnancy hormones agree with her; which is good because James can pull himself up now and he's been systematically destroying the house.'

'Does this mean I can buy him a toy broomstick this Christmas?' asked Ron eagerly.

'Ron!' said Hermione indignantly, 'Ginny said no and I–'

'Don't tell her I told you so, but yes.' Said Harry with a wink at Hermione who folded her arms looking very unimpressed.

There was a moment of silence as they were all chewing their food and Harry glanced around Hermione's office. Usually it was, in typical Hermione fashion, as neat as a pin with files all perfectly organized and colour coded. However since she had become pregnant and trying to finish her magical law course at the same time, the place had become uncharacteristically messy, papers and memos strewn all over the place and chocolate wrappers from her secret stash filling the bin beneath her desk. Ron seemed to like it better this way and had once commented as such, for which he received a scathing remark from an irritated Hermione.

He looked out at her small window, if he didn't know they were miles underground, he would have thought that her office sat on top of a hill up in the Moors, wind rushing through the grass and the occasional sheep or cow wondering past.

'Are you going back to the joke shop after this Ron?' asked Hermione who was rubbing her back as if it were sore.

'Yeah, God it was packed this morning, George and I were almost run over. You'd think it'd be quieter with all the kids away at Hogwarts but the mail orders have been horrendous. And the problem is we have to reject most of them, half the stuff is banned at Hogwarts and the Ministry told George he couldn't do the disguising service anymore.'

'Good,' said Hermione as she waved her wand around to prepare a cup of tea, 'Some of those products are dangerous for school.'

Ron groaned, 'Hermione, we've had this conversation a hundred times, there's nothing wrong with…'

'Please don't have a domestic in front of me,' said Harry, but grinning all the same.

'How're things going in the Auror department?' asked Ron, deciding to avoid the impeding argument that he knew he would eventually loose.

'Same old same old, this new head Geoff Clayton couldn't find his arse with both hands. He's the most senior Auror of course but I'd still like to know what was running through Kingsley's head when he appointed him.'

'I think he's trying to nudge him into retirement,' offered Hermione, 'once he sees how much effort it is, I think Kingsley's hoping he'll leave soon enough.'

'Maybe, but who do you think he has lined up next?' asked Harry.

Ron and Hermione stared at him incredulously.

'You!' said Hermione, 'Who else do you think?'

'Me?!' said Harry, completely amazed. 'Why me?'

'I'm not even going to dignify that with a response,' said Hermione.

'Let's see…' said Ron, 'You vanquished the most evil wizard of our time, destroyed Horcruxes, killed a Basilisk… yep, can't think why on Earth they'd want you!'

'But… but I've only been an Auror for eight years!' said Harry. 'Surely there are more senior…'

'Harry, if there's one thing the Auror department needs it's a fresh young leader with a forward thinking attitude.' Said Hermione matter-of-factly, 'I think we're all sick of seeing it run by blithering old men.'

'And it would mean less time in the field,' said Ron reasonably, 'which would make Ginny very, very happy I'm sure.'

Harry stared dumbfounded at his two friends as they began to chuckle at his expression. What they were saying still didn't make sense to his ears. But if he could bring up a child as cheeky as James and possibly another one just as cheeky on the way, becoming head of the Auror department suddenly didn't seem so hard.

_Let me know what you think! I did rush it a little but yeah._

_Keep it up!_

_FanOfEverything100_


	2. Victory

_The birth of Victoire – and one year after the battle at Hogwarts. _

Victory

May the second came to the Weasley house in a state of gloom, as if a cloud had descended over the usually cheery weather that graced the Burrow. It had been wordlessly decided by the entire family, and some close friends, to spend the night before at the Burrow, as though none of them could bear to wake up frightened, and alone without the support of the network they had created over the wars, a network that had been partially destroyed and built back up countless times.

In the house were Bill, Fleur, Percy, his fiancée Audrey, Charlie (who had come from Romania for two days), Ron, Hermione, Ginny (she and Hermione had finished their NEWTS already) and Harry as well as Molly and Arthur Weasley. Camped in brightly coloured tents dotted around the fields surrounding the Weasley house were Neville Longbottom, Andromeda and Teddy, Hagrid (whose tent was massive even by wizard standard) as well as a few other members of the Order.

As the sun cracked the sky and the dawn began, the household of the Burrow was awakened by a terrible shriek of pain that echoed around the house. Harry sat up extremely sharply next to Ginny who woke less quickly, murmuring 'wassgoingon?' in a bleary sounding voice, in the living room where Hermione and Ron also were, in order to make room for the others as they woke in a similar manner.

Before anyone else could react, Harry had streaked up the stairs to the point where the screams were coming from. Wrenching open the door to Ron's old room Harry pointed his wand in to the room, eyes blazing with a mixture of fury and fear, panting slightly. Only to see Bill with an exasperated smile on his face looking back at him as he helped an unusually cumbersome Fleur out of bed.

'Put that thing away Harry,' said Bill, still looking amused, 'and get my mum will you? The baby's about to be born.'

Bill, Fleur and Molly had quickly dressed and left for St. Mungos, yelling instructions behind them for the others to Floo the Delacours to let them know their daughter was in labour. The place was buzzing as everyone got to know what was going on and the previous night's atmosphere of sadness and worry for what the one year anniversary would bring the following day had completely disappeared.

There was one particularly noticeable absence.

George had gone missing. Well, 'missing' wasn't technically the correct word, he was living in the flat above the shop he had shared with Fred, but the family had not seen him for three months, though whispers had reached them of drunkenness, countless women and even the occasional brawl with some of the less reputable customers of the Hogs Head.

They waited on tenterhooks for any news of him, either from Abeforth, or from other shop keepers in Diagon Alley. Although the alley had been restored to its former glory, bustling with the life of witches and wizards going about their shopping, the shop that Fred and George had prized together had remained shut.

It was along these lines that Hermione had been thinking for a few days, and with the arrival of the baby imminent, she turned to Ron as the others were all preparing breakfast together (sans Harry and Ginny who had wandered off to the lake), laughing.

'Bill's going to be upset if George doesn't see the baby.' She murmured quietly.

'What can we do about it? He won't see any of us.' Said Ron, sounding annoyed and sad at the same time.

'He won't see any of _you_.' Hermione corrected. 'Come on, we're going to Diagon Alley. It's about time he pulled his head in.'

Ginny stroked Harry's head as he sat, eyes closed next to the lake that was on the edge of the Burrow's property.

'I can't believe it's been a year.' He said quietly.

Ginny did not respond. She knew that if she sat in silence, he would talk without reserve; something she thought was very good for him.

It had been a turbulent year for the both of them; the battle in her head between being furious at him and wanting to hold him close to heal the pain of what had happened to him had torn her apart for months, she had even refused to speak to him at all for a while, such was her resentment and anger. It was not until her mother, to her great surprise, sat her down and gave her a good talking to about how immature she was being did she consent to get back together with Harry.

It had not been easy though, the polished suit of armour she had created as a child didn't quite fit the moody and occasionally arrogant teenage Harry Potter, especially when he was grieving. But over time, she had realized that Harry needed her now – not because he didn't need her before, but because he needed undivided love and attention from someone while everyone else was working on their own feelings. They had grieved together.

And she loved the person she'd found underneath, honourable, kind and occasionally sarcastic in a way that made her laugh endlessly even though at one time she thought she'd never laugh again.

Harry spoke again into the silence, 'I miss them all, I hate seeing Teddy without his parents, he reminds me of…'

'Teddy is much luckier than you were,' she said softly, 'he has his grandmother, and you, and me and…'

'I promised myself,' he interrupted her, 'if I ever lived long enough to tell you I would. I love you Ginny. And if we ever got married, Teddy would be like another son. He will never go without.'

'Did… did you just say you loved me Harry Potter?'

'Er…'

Before he could stutter out an awkward response, Ginny kissed him in a way that made him shiver, running her hands through his hair and messing it up even more than usual. Then she wrapped her arms around him and pulled his head to her chest as she lay down.

He sighed, content to listen to her heartbeat and nothing more for a long time. At least, that's what he intended to do when, as if he knew he had been talked about, Teddy jumped onto Harry's stomach, winding him.

The one-year-old giggled as Harry recovered and caught hold of one of his legs. 'You cheeky little…!'

He then began to tickle the boy mercilessly as he squealed with laughter while Ginny hopped out of the way, laughing herself.

'Harry Potter! Will you stop man-handing my grandson and come have breakfast?'

Andromeda Tonks was strolling across the grass, apparently following Teddy as he ran towards Harry and Ginny. Her tone was stern but she was smiling a pensive smile, a rare sight for her. Harry set Teddy the right way up and took one of his hands. Teddy reached out for his grandmother to take the other. One arm around Ginny's slender waist and one helping Andromeda swing Teddy through the air as they walked, Harry Potter felt very lucky to be alive.

It was midday before Mrs. Weasley arrived back at the burrow, looking tired, but happy.

'You can all come to the hospital now; they have a Relatives Room waiting that's big enough for us all. It's nearly time!'

Talking excitedly, the family prepared to leave for the hospital when Mr. Weasley asked. 'Where on earth are Ron and Hermione?'

'I saw them leave earlier,' said Charlie, 'Hermione was saying something about George.'

The room fell silent and Mrs. Weasley looked suddenly pale.

'Whatever they're doing, I'm sure they can handle Molly.' Said Mr. Weasley soothingly. 'Come on, your first grandchild is about to be born.

When they arrived at the hospital however, there were some people there in Ministry robes that none of them recognised apart from Arthur.

'Bob? Fletchley? What on earth are you doing here?' he said in astonishment as the men turned to face him, slightly grim looks on their faces.

'So it _is_ your son's?' said Bob, 'The child that's being born?'

'Yes…' said Arthur slowly, 'But I don't see what the Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures have to do with it.'

'Register.' Replied Fletchley, a short man with a face rather like a frog, with a wide mouth that was currently turned upside down in a frown.

'Register?' said Charlie, pushing his way to the men, 'What register?'

'The child is part Veela,' said Bob, 'but that's not the problem I'm afraid Arthur…'

'The mother isn't on it.' Fletchly said.

'Well why does that matter?' said Arthur, 'She's French and they don't have one over there.'

'She's been living and working here for too long and hasn't declared herself to be part non-human.'

'Only through her grandmother,' chimed in Ginny, 'Does it really matter?'

'M'fraid so, she's broken wizarding law.'

'Fletchley shut up, you're not helping.' Snapped Bob, 'We didn't want to tell her during labour obviously but after…' he trailed off.

'What?! You're just going to cart her off to the Ministry when her child is barely an hour old?' cried Mrs. Weasley building up a full head of steam. For once, no one wanted her to stop.

'Now you listen to me!' she went on. 'My first grandchild is about to be born and I'll be damned if you take my daughter-in-law anywhere!'

Fletchley shrugged. 'Nothing I can do. We gotta take her. Might take her back to France.'

Harry, who had been listening in shock, decided that although he hated the 'I'm-Harry-Potter-now-bog-off card', now was most definitely the time to use it and came forward.

'I'm sure the Minister would be very interested to know what's happening here.' He said directly to Bob. 'Who sent you here?'

'Listeria Gale,' replied Bob, 'New head of department. But I don't like her; one of the Minister's subcommittees picked her after the war. She's no better than Dolores Umbridge.'

'Haven't most of those idiotic registries been repealed?' asked Harry, 'I thought there was only the Animagus one left.'

'The big ones are gone. But the smaller part-human registries are still around.' Said Bob regretfully.

Fletchley grunted and Bob glared at him.

'I don't see any reason to take her now.' Said Bob with more resolve in his voice.

'Don't go to your head of department,' Harry urged, 'Come on. We're going to the Minister right now.'

They nodded and walked out, leaving behind a furious Mrs. Weasley and the anxious faces of everyone else.

Ron wrinkled his nose as he heard George throw up again, Hermione's soothing voice in the background coaxing him up off the floor. He looked around the apartment in wonder. How could someone live like this?

The three roomed apartment was filthy, grime covered the walls and floor, dishes stacked on top of each other, moulding food clinging to the edges. The bins were overflowing with garbage, the smell of which filled the apartment. The bedroom George had been sleeping in was in a similar state and Ron was too frightened to even look into the bathroom.

Hermione had charmed her way into the apartment half an hour ago, despite Ron's protests, to find George passed out on the floor, an empty bottle of Firewhisky in his hand. Hermione had assertively yanked it away from him, splashed water from her wand on his face and dragged him to the bathroom where he was now regurgitating the contents of his stomach.

Apparently he was done with the former as Hermione was now pulling him out of the bathroom and with impressive strength sat him on the couch. George began to slump.

'Oh no you don't!' said Hermione and slapped him sharply on the arm. 'Sit up! Honestly what would your mother say if she could see you now?'

'Hermione…' began Ron weakly.

She waved a hand for him to be silent, 'You've been mollycoddled far too long George Weasley and it's time to wake up.'

'Mollycoddled?' said George weakly. 'No one's seen me in months…'

'Yes.' She snapped, 'You have been allowed to wallow in your misery and worry your family half to death for far too long. I'm not going to indulge you whatsoever. Your brother is having his first child and you are going to be there!'

'Wha…?'

'Bill! He and Fleur are having a baby and he or she will need _all_ her uncles.'

Reaching into her pocket she pulled two bottles; one with clear blue liquid and the other the deep red of the Pepper-Up potion. She forced him to drink both and he gasped, steam coming out of his ear and sat up.

'What was that?' he asked, a little more strength in his voice.

'A hangover tonic and Pepper-Up potion. Now you listen to me, we're going to St. Mungos.'

'No…' said George, tears coming to his eyes, 'Fred…'

'Fred would be horrified if he could see what you've become.' Said Hermione, a little more gently. 'He would want you to see your niece or nephew being brought into the world. Fred isn't here moping with you; he's with your family, with your brothers and sister.'

'We want you to come back George,' said Ron gruffly, 'it won't be easy but…'

'But it's the right thing to do.' Said Hermione, finishing Ron's sentence.

George looked around, as if for an escape route before narrowing his eyes at Ron and asking in a voice that was almost his normal one, 'Why are you two here… together? Where's Harry?'

'Well… I… I mean we…' said Hermione, blushing a little while Ron's ears went red.

George began to laugh, it was a laugh that started from his toes and worked its way up to his eyes where the tears finally spilled over. He laughed and laughed as if he'd never laughed before and Ron looked at Hermione alarmed. But she merely smiled.

'F-Fred would have w-wanted me t-to tease the hell o-out of the p-pair of you.' He said through the laughter which sounded somewhat like sobbing at the same time.

'Ugh.' Said Ron but Hermione had started laughing too.

'Well,' said George, standing shakily, 'if I get to watch you two have a crack at a relationship then I want to see the absolute wreck Ron makes of it.'

Harry and the two ministry workers apparated into the Ministry of Magic. Harry peered through the large grand Atrium and found himself staring at what were now two great fountains. One for witches and wizards and the other that contained the faces of all those who fought and died in the war – including Dobby and other magical creatures who had lain down their lives for a better world.

Although considering why he was here, Harry felt a sense of injustice paired with his feeling of unease. Harry hadn't been in the Ministry of Magic since the six hour press conference he had been forced to do almost a year ago. The world wanted to know the truth, and rather than allow Rita Skeeta to publish another book full of lies, Harry had decided that the wizarding community had had enough of lies and told them the whole story, Horcruxes included. Rita had released a book anyway (_Harry Potter: Zero or Hero?_) and it had sold a record amount of copies, but was met with cries of outrage and a few suggestions as to where she could put her Quick Quotes Quill.

As they approached the lifts, Harry felt stares and whispers coming from all around and tried to ignore them. It had gotten so bad since the war that now his nightmares of piles of dead bodies were all overlain with whispery voices that he could never properly hear.

When they reached the lifts, instead of getting into a normal one, Bob and Fletchley led Harry to a purple and gold lift with one large button.

Bob pressed it and a female voice, quite different from the cool automated voice of the other lifts said, 'Minister of Magic's Office, state your business and department and we will put you on the waiting list.'

'Bob Begley and Tiberius Fletcher, here with Harry Potter.' Said Bob in a clear voice.

The person on the other line sounded suddenly flustered, 'Harry Potter? Really? Come straight up, the Minister will see you shortly.'

Harry felt a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance – if it weren't for him, Fleur would have been put on the waiting list, and perhaps never reached Kingsley at all. He sighed; even Kingsley couldn't shake the ties of bureaucracy.

The lift ascended several floors and Harry caught glimpses of people walking about, sending memos and even one floor with a group of angry-looking house elves. When they finally reached the ministers floor, the grill opened and he was struck with a rather impressive sight.

This office was obviously new and Harry wondered vaguely if Voldemort had this planned or if Kingsley preferred to work away from the usual hustle and bustle. He couldn't blame him. A deep cherry-red carpet stretched out in front of him; there were several desks on either side with witches and wizards frantically reading and answering a seemingly never-ending stream of memos. In the centre of the room there was a large mahogany desk and behind it sat a very harassed looking Kingsley Shacklebolt, in his deep purple robes.

'Harry Potter!' he said as Harry crossed the room, 'To what do I owe the pleasure? Come to help me with my filing?'

Harry laughed, 'No thank you Minister. Nice office!'

'Please Harry, call me Kingsley. And I'm glad you think so, I think it's a little extravagant for my tastes but the ministry insisted…'

'I'll take it if you don't want it,' said Harry thinking of his own cramped cubicle that he and Ron were forced to share in the Auror office. Although as he was a trainee still, he counted himself lucky to have it at all.

Kingsley laughed, 'One day perhaps. What can I do for you?'

Bob spoke up, 'Minister, Ms. Gale, the head of our department, instructed us to apprehend an unregistered part Veela and place her child on the register of part-non humans.'

'Fleur has had the baby?' said Kingsley.

'No.' said Harry, 'She's currently in labour.'

Kingsley's normally calm face twisted into one of anger and outrage, 'While a mother is in labour?' he asked.

'Yes Minister, Ms. Gale seemed to think and exportation was required given that she is a non-native species to Britain.' Continued Bob.

'But she is married to Bill Weasley!' he cried, 'She is effectively British!'

'By definition she is still non-native and by our laws is technically contravening the Interspecies Breeding Act.' Said Fletchley stubbornly.

'Well then I may as well arrest Teddy Lupin for the crime of being born!' he said in a raised voice. 'That law is clearly for animals – beings that we define to be non-sentient and causing danger. Veelas are not classified as dangerous so…'

'Ms. Gale is constructing an enquiry into whether they are or not,' said Bob almost apologetically, 'Don't you remember the world cup five years ago?'

'Veela have the same amount of power as a wizard with a wand and are perfectly capable of controlling it, that's why they're on the non-dangerous list.' Said Kingsley calmly. 'And in any case,' he said speaking over Fletchley's retort, 'Veela and part-Veela are considered non-dangerous _at present_. What she is doing is discriminatory and most certainly illegal… a mother in labour… really!'

He pulled out a piece of purple paper, scrawled something on it, stamped it a few times and then with a tap of his wand, folded it into a paper plane and sent the memo off. He did this several more times before turning back to Harry.

'What did you do?' he asked.

'Sent a Ministerial veto for the detainment of Fleur Weasley on the grounds of 'no reason' and instructed a personal inquiry into Ms. Gale's practices. She will most likely be replaced.' He said, smiling tightly up at Harry.

'Isn't that more stress than it's worth for you?' asked Harry.

Kingsley shook his head, 'No Harry Potter, it's not.'

The Weasley family could now hear Fleur's screams from the delivery room as well as a lot of cursing in French that shocked even her father who was sitting outside with the rest of the family.

Percy, who was due to be married in August, looked very pale and glanced at his father, 'Is that… normal?' He asked.

Mrs. Weasley was in the delivery room so Arthur nodded vigorously, 'You see this scar?' he indicated to a pale line on his right forearm, 'That was Bill, and this one,' he said, pointing to a faint scar above his eyebrow, 'that was the twins.'

Everyone laughed at the expression on Percy's face but stopped abruptly as they heard people's footsteps running down the hall.

'Not the Ministry…' said Arthur as though praying.

But instead, around the corner came Ron and Hermione leading a tear streaked and very ashamed George. For a moment, there was silence as they all stared, unsure of what to do. Then Ginny flew out of the crowd of Weasley's and wrapped her arms around George, pulled away, hit him hard in the rips making him gasp in pain, and then hugged him again.

Following Ginny's suit, the whole family (except Monsieur Delacour who thought about how strange the English were) piled on George hugging him, laughing, crying.

Suddenly, the doors of the delivery room burst open and Molly Weasley came out will Bill who cried, 'It's a girl!' and the sound of a baby crying could be heard from behind him.

He looked upon the scene before him and his mother screamed as she saw George and ran to hug him. Bill leant on the door frame, tears running down his face. He knew most father cried when their children were born but this was just too perfect. How could he be allowed so much joy on one day?

As if on cue, Harry and the Minister rounded the corner and stopped abruptly at the sight of George who pulled Harry into a one armed hug while the other was occupied with his mother who was sobbing.

Kingsley smiled and turned to Bill, 'Well? Is your wife alright?'

'Y-yes,' he spoke with a slight stammer, 'it's a girl.'

'Congratulations,' said the Minister warmly, 'and more good news, do not worry about your wife or that wretched register. It appears there are some parts of the Ministry I am yet to prune and fix. Give your wife my regards.'

'I will,' said Bill and the Minister left allowing the Weasley family to have their moment of both joy and grief.

Eventually, Bill managed to untangle George from his many relatives and pulled him into the room that Fleur had been moved to. She looked tired but triumphant and seemed even more pleased when she saw George who took his new niece in his trembling arms and smiled at her.

'Aw Bill,' he said gruffly, 'She's really beautiful.'

He wasn't lying; the new baby girl was unnaturally alert for a newborn with big blue eyes and blonde curls. She yawned and placed one little pink hand on George before falling asleep.

George was overcome and had to sit down. One by one, each family member came in to see the new baby, cooing over her while Mrs. Weasley and Madame Delacour sobbed on each other's shoulders in once corner of the room.

Last to come in was Harry, accompanied by Ginny. Ginny held the new baby first, in awe of the power this little one swayed over them all. She offered her to Harry who shook his head.

'I'm no good with babies,' said Harry and Fleur frowned at him.

''Arry, if you do not 'old my child, I will consider eet a great insult, she will not bite!'

'Well… if she's anything like her mother…' said Bill which earned him a smack from his wife.

Ginny however, didn't give Harry and choice and rather unceremoniously placed the baby in his arms. He felt slightly uncomfortable until he looked at her face, it then became very apparent to him that she held much of the same power as her mother and he thought she was just beautiful.

'What are you going to call her?' asked Ginny.

Fleur frowned, '_Zut alors_, I 'aden't thought about zat!'

'I thought it would be a boy,' admitted Bill with a shrug.

'How about... Victoire?' said George and everyone turned to him in shock.

'What?' he said in response to their stares, 'It's French, and it means…'

'Victory,' said Fleur smiling, '_Oui_, I zink that is a very good name!'

As Harry looked around the room, all he saw were smiling faces, tears tremulously wiped from already wet cheeks and when he looked down, he saw the little girl in his arms snuggle her head further into the blanket. This was what they had fought for, this is why it had all been so important and this was why all the pain had been worth their time.

This was victory.

_Hope you like! I prefer large one-shots to stories I find._

_Keep it up!_

_FanOfEverything100 _


	3. Reconciliation

_The reconciliation that I always wanted to see…_

Reconciliation

'This is ridiculous,' Ginny said for the fiftieth time that morning. 'Why are you even going?'

'Because he's my uncle,' said Harry, now becoming a little irritated, 'And I was invited.'

Ginny sighed, 'I don't want to nag you love, really. That's _my _mother's territory…'

'Well you've obviously followed suit.' Harry said with a grin, earning him a smack on the back of the head.

'It's just the kids will miss you, I'll miss you, you don't get a lot of days off.'

'Is that what you're really worried about?' asked Harry, 'Because that's something I am open to talk about if it's bothering you.'

'Really?' said Ginny, a little surprised.

'Of course! I don't like being tied to that damn desk six days a week any more than you do. I was thinking of asking Kingsley for a kind of Deputy, I could use a break…'

'Well then by all means go Mr. Potter,' she said, slyly snaking her body around his and softly kissing him. 'Just don't be gone too long.'

'We've been married ten years and I still will never understand how you can leap from annoyed one minute to happy the next.' Said Harry a little breathlessly.

'It's a female thing,' she assured him, 'now run along or you'll be late.

Harry hugged his children goodbye and as always Lily demanded an extra kiss. So spoilt, he thought with a smile, but he really didn't mind. But as soon as he left the house, a heavy feeling settled in his chest. When he had heard the news of Uncle Vernon's heart attack and subsequent death, he had felt, not sad exactly, but shocked. Of course a life filled with burgers, caffeine and stress will not do wonders for a man's health. But still. Dead. Harry couldn't fathom it.

Harry was, predictably late for the service and settled himself at the back. People droned on about _excellent business man_ and _wonderful father and husband_, words that did not describe the Vernon Harry had known and grown up with. Aunt Marge could barely talk through her tears about the _noble brother_ she had known all her life.

Harry couldn't help feeling distinctly uncomfortable. He hadn't liked the man, what he had done to Harry was abusive and cruel; he had effectively robbed him of all happiness as a child. But on the other hand, the treatment had made him stronger as a person and Harry began to wonder what would have happened in the War had he not been brought up with the Dursleys.

At least the man had gained some kind of redemption through his son, who had come to see Harry's children when they were born and Harry returned the favour with Dudley's two girls, Lucinda and Brooke when they were born. They had even made conscious efforts to get together with their children and although Dudley was still terribly slow-witted, his girls had turned him into a sort of gentle giant, something Harry could both admire and relate to.

When the service was finished, Harry wasn't sure what to do with himself. Should he just leave? He was considering leaving the church when a horribly familiar booming voice reached his ears from across the room.

'POTTER!' yelled Aunt Marge. 'What in the name of God are you doing here? You disgusting piece of filth! Come to pay your respects to a man whose shoes you were not even worthy to wipe eh?!'

She was redfaced and clearly a little drunk. Harry was torn between blowing her up again and yelling back. Instead he went for a blank look which only seemed to enrage her more.

'I bet you came here hoping to scrounge something from his will! HAH! He left everything to Petunia so no muck m'boy!'

Harry was about to reply in a scathing manner when thankfully, Dudley intervened.

'That's enough Aunt Marge, Colonel Forbster, could you…?'

A robust looking older man firmly took Aunt Marge by the arm and bustled her away.

'Thanks Dudley.' Said Harry with genuine relief.

'No problem.' Said Dudley who looked as if he'd been crying, 'It was good of you to come. I didn't expect you to.'

'What? After all the good memories I shared with him?' responded Harry bitterly before realizing what he'd said and wildly back tracking. 'I'm sorry Dudley, I didn't mean…'

'Don't worry about it.' Said Dudley with a slight laugh, 'I'm surprised you didn't have a go at Marge just then.'

Harry shrugged and then grinned as two little blonde girls with blue eyes ran up behind Dudley. One grabbed his trouser leg while the other beamed up at Harry.

'Unca Hawy!' exclaimed Lucinda, the littlest and held her arms up to be picked up. Harry complied willingly as the three-year-old instantly grabbed his glasses.

'Aside from this,' said Dudley who was stroking nine-year-old Brooke's head, 'there's something important I need to tell you. Can we go for a quick walk?'

Harry nodded, feeling a little surprised as Dudley's wife Anna came to take the girls away. She kissed Dudley on the cheek and smiled sympathetically at Harry.

They walked down the lane, the noises from the church becoming quieter and quieter. Presently, they came to a park and Dudley flopped down on the bench, looking exhausted.

'This is all my fault,' he murmured his head in his hands.

'What? What are you talking about?'

'Dad. Dead. It's all my fault.'

'How is this possibly your fault?' said Harry, sitting beside Dudley.

Dudley looked over at Harry, 'The day it… happened. I took the girls over to visit. Dad was going on about some teenagers he'd seen across from work, calling them freaks, got onto the subject of you naturally.'

'Naturally.'

'And he was effing and blinding away so much that he dropped his teacup. And…' Dudley's voice became shaky. 'And Brooke looked at it, picked up the pieces and they fixed themselves in her hand!'

'Oh my God…' said Harry softly.

'She gave it to him,' continued Dudley with a shaky voice, 'offered it to him, and he just looked at her and his face went all red and he just sort of… keeled over.'

Harry sat in stunned silence. Not sure what to do or say, did Vernon's hatred really run so deep?

'Is Brooke okay?' he finally asked.

'Yeah… yeah she's been fine. A bit quiet. And she's done a few other things. The other day she had a haircut that she hated and the next morning it had all grown back!'

Harry couldn't help but laugh at that one, 'Remind you of anyone?'

'As long as she doesn't set a snake on me… Harry what do I do?'

Harry pondered for a long moment and wistfully thought how convenient it would be to have Professor Dumbledore at this exact moment. He would know what to say. But Dumbledore was not here, and Dudley was Harry's cousin, asking for help.

'Well…' he began slowly, 'I'll check with Hermione – she works in Magical Law – and I'll see if we can arrange you to bring Brooke over and perhaps my wife can explain this to her better.'

Dudley's face lit up at that, Brooke and Lucinda loved their Aunt Ginny who loved entertaining them with magic tricks from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

'There's another thing,' Dudley mentioned after a moment, 'mum.'

'Has she said anything to Brooke?' said Harry alarmed. The last thing he wanted was an old vendetta being passed onto an innocent little girl.

'No… she wants to talk to you. Harry… I think the wants to reconcile.'

'She _what_?!' exclaimed Ginny in anger, 'Harry, I know she's your aunt but I do not want that woman in my house!'

'She's coming with Dudley and Brooke,' said Harry, attempting to reason with her, 'Ginny, this is about Brooke, not you or me or even Dudley. Don't you care about that?'

Ginny wavered for she loved her little nieces very much, 'Of course I do…'

'Well then you'll help me with this. I know she and I have a hard history but something we forget is she lost her sister. She wasn't just my mother. Both her parents died as a result of the first war as well. That kind of pain leaves a mark on a person, we can choose to heal it or let it fester.'

Ginny looked at Harry nonplussed, 'Since when did you get so wise?'

'Hang around Dumbledore enough and you pick things up.' Said Harry with a grin. 'So you'll help?'

'Oh… well of course I will! But if she's nasty to you or the children…'

'Then you may have a full-blown Weasley temper tantrum, minus the Bat-Bogey Hex, okay?'

'No promises.'

Harry brought Dudley, Petunia and Brooke to the house a week after the funeral. His aunt didn't say much but Brooke and Dudley chatted away amiably in the back of Harry's precious Rolls which he could tell; Petunia was trying very hard to look unimpressed about.

As they entered the foyer of Grimald place, his aunt couldn't help looking around at the tastefully decorated house (all of which had been Ginny's doing) and apparently noticing how big it was on the inside, threw a frightened glance at her son.

Harry led them into the large, richly furnished main front room and called James, Albus and Lily downstairs. They had all been firmly briefed by Ginny as to how they would behave and to play nicely with their cousin.

Lily thankfully worked her magic sweetness and Brooke, delighted to see her four-year-old cousin, scampered off to join them all in the nursery once all the 'hello's' had been done.

Harry and Dudley sat down while Petunia remained standing very straight and tense. Right on cue however, Ginny entered the room carrying cakes and tea on a tray for they had decided it would be better if the house-elves remained out of sight.

'Hello Dudley,' she said cheerily placing the trays on the coffee table and pecking him on the cheek.

'Ginny,' said Harry, 'this is my Aunt Petunia, Aunt Petunia – my wife, Ginny.'

'It's good to meet you.' Said Ginny with a soft smile and Harry marvelled at the shared gift both he and his daughter had of sincerely making someone feel welcome – even in circumstances that were not ideal.

Petunia nodded her head slightly.

'Won't you sit down?' Ginny asked brightly, 'Then I can get you a cup of tea and we can discuss Brooke.'

For a moment, Petunia did not move but under Ginny's firm but gentle gaze, she sank into a nearby armchair as Ginny bustled about making tea.

'Now,' said Harry after everyone was comfortably situated, 'I've checked with Hermione in Magical Law and she said that since this part of the family already knows all about wizards, that telling Brooke early shouldn't be a problem, as long as we can rely on her not to go bragging at school.'

Dudley assured Harry that they could and within half an hours talking it was decided that Ginny should tell Brooke without the other children nearby lest she think it was a prank (which James was pretty famous for by now). Ginny bustled off to talk to Brooke leaving the others in the living room.

There was a long pause, then Petunia finally spoke, 'I saw you at… the funeral.'

'Yes.' Said Harry, 'I… I hope you are coping.'

'Yes.' She replied shortly, 'I have my son, and my granddaughters.'

'How… how are you about Brooke mum?' asked Dudley nervously.

Petunia looked away and Harry, feeling very fed up, spoke. 'Look Aunt Petunia, what happened between you and my mother was, frankly, your own doing. But I think you know that, and I think you deeply regret it. Then you get another opportunity, me, her son, you could have redeemed yourself with me but you were frightened and stuck in your ways – no thanks to your husband. I think you know that too but I don't know that you regret it. Now you have this grandchild; are you going to begrudge her the same way you did me? Are you going to blame her for something that isn't her fault? Or are you going to be the caring grandmother you want to be and support her?'

'I… I…' said Petunia looking shocked.

'Don't let old bitterness keep you from the things that are important,' Harry continued in earnest, 'Brooke will need you.'

There was another long pause, then Petunia spoke again, 'But Lucinda, what if she…'

'What if she isn't a witch?' said Harry, 'Then it'll be hard, that's the only way it can be. But you can lead by example, you can tell her a story of two sisters who never spoke again simply because one could do magic and how that turned out. How they never reconciled and how you never said sorry. You can help them both Petunia. The question is will you?'

Whatever Petunia's response may have been was cut off by a streak of red hair flying across the room onto Harry's lap.

'Daddy-y,' moaned Lily, 'Brooke went somewhere with mummy and the boys are playing dragons and won't let me join in!'

'Is that so Lily-pumpkin?' said Harry as Dudley guffawed at the pout on her face.

'Yes! Boys are mean!' she said and buried her face in Harry's shirt.

'Is this… did you call her Lily?' asked Petunia softly.

'Well of course he did, that's my name!' said Lily in a muffled tone.

'Lily! Don't be so rude!' said Harry, not really mad at her at all. Suddenly a wicked grin spread over his face and he began to tickle her.

'Ahhh! Daddy stop that! Uncle Dudley, help me!' she squealed as she writhed in her father's lap.

'Sorry honey, I'm powerless against magic.' Said Dudley, making Harry laugh.

Lily used this momentary distraction on her father's part to bolt across to Petunia and, to everyone's collective shock, scrambled onto her great-aunts lap.

'Hah! You can't get me now mean daddy! Isn't that right?' she asked Petunia, her face shining up at her.

For a moment, Harry seriously considered grabbing his daughter off her lap, but Petunia for the first time in God-knows how long, laughed and said, 'Of course he can't, I'm far scarier than he is.'

'Oh good!' said Lily, pleased with her new ally.

Harry looked at Dudley and smiled. This wasn't the end of it, there would be more talks, more arguments and lot more work before Petunia could mend the wounds and fight off the demons and feelings of inadequacy she had developed so long ago. But at least this is a start, thought Harry, at least this is a start.

_Sorry this was so long. Hope you enjoyed it though!_

_Keep it up!_

_FanOfEverything100_


	4. Birth

_This one is the story of James' birth (Harry's child, not his father!) – enjoy!_

Birth

It was a warm morning on the first day of June that a scream emitted from the Potter's front room loud enough to bring Harry running down from the master bedroom in his pyjama pants with shaving cream still on his chin.

'Ginny! What one Earth…?' he yelled as he came upon the scene of his pregnant red haired wife clinging to the side of the large fireplace at the centre of the room to hold herself up.

'Harry… I think… contraction… St. Mungos.' Gasped Ginny as Harry ran to hold her up in his arms.

'Why didn't you mention this before?' said Harry incredulously. He had religiously studied dozens of books regarding childcare and pregnancy and thus knew that extremely painful contractions rarely started spontaneously, and usually started pretty mild. And painful they must have been for his stubborn stoic wife to allow herself a scream.

'I thought… Braxton Hicks…'

Harry shook his head, '_Winky_!' he yelled. Almost immediately the small house elf scurried out from the kitchen.

'Yes master!' she squeaked in her high pitched voice, her large eyes round and anxious.

'Get Mrs. Potter's hospital bag while I quickly change. And then make sure she doesn't move.'

The elf disappeared up the stairs almost instantly as Harry placed Ginny gently on the couch, moaning softly.

'Wait here my love,' he whispered softly kissing her head, 'I'll be back in a moment.'

'Make sure you call… mum…' said Ginny, closing her eyes enjoying the rest between contractions.

As Harry washed his face and threw on whatever clothes were to hand, he sent of various Patronuses to Molly, Ron and Hermione and the rest of the Weasley clan. As independent as Ginny normally was, he had a feeling she would be very glad to have her family with her.

He ran down the stairs to see Winky dutifully standing next to Ginny holding her bag.

'Thanks Winky.' He said gratefully, earning him a beaming smile from the little elf.

Harry gently helped Ginny onto her feet.

'I'm fine Harry, the next contraction won't be for a…' but her voice cut off as another contraction knifed through her abdomen causing her to partially collapse.

Harry, who had seen the sense of getting his driver's licence long ago, managed to pile Ginny into the Rolls Royce he had purchased upon his entry into the Auror department.

'How close together are they?' he asked urgently.

'I dunno,' snapped Ginny, 'maybe three minutes?'

Harry wisely decided to shut his mouth for the duration of the drive.

'Harry!' yelled a female voice from behind him and Harry turned only to be suffocated in a bone crushing hug by Mrs. Weasley. Behind her, Harry could vaguely see Arthur, Hermione, Ron, Bill and Fleur.

'Where's Ginny?' asked Arthur, looking concerned.

'In the ward, she's only six centimetres dilated so it might be a while, she told me to wait for you all out here. Molly,' he said addressing his mother in law, 'she wants you to go in. She's just through there.'

Molly beamed and bustled past Harry to see her daughter. Hermione looked vaguely nervous as she heard yelling as the doors opened.

'Is it always like that?' she asked Fleur as they all settled down on chairs in the Relatives Room.

'_Oui_,' said Fleur with a wry smile twisting on her beautiful face. 'With Victoire eet was very 'ard and Dominique was no better!'

'And it's not just Ginny you need to worry about,' said Billy, 'Harry is in for a rough ride!'

Harry paled, 'What do you mean?'

'I mean Fenrir Greyback was nothing to Fleur in labour.'

'_Tais-toi_!' snapped Fleur while the others chuckled.

Molly stuck her head back through the door, 'Harry, she wants you now, it's nearly time!'

With good-lucks and have-funs ringing in his ears, Harry followed Molly down the hall back into Ginny's room where he heard a lot of cursing and yelling.

'POTTER!' she screamed as he walked in the door, 'NEVER AGAIN DO YOU HEAR ME? NO SEX EVER AGAIN!'

Harry went a bright shade of red as Molly laughed and patted him on the back, 'That's normal.' She assured him.

'Ginny love,' he said approaching her bed nervously as the midwitch waved her wand over Ginny's contracting abdomen, 'is there something I can do?'

'NO! And for that… ohhhhh!' she moaned as another contraction hit her. Harry decided enough was enough and took her hand.

'Squeeze as hard as you like, do you want a wet flannel?'

Apparently his sweetness in the face of her insults cracked Ginny a little bit and she nodded mid contraction panting.

'You're doing so well sweetheart.' Beamed molly as she took Ginny's other hand while Harry sponged her face.

'Alright Mrs. Potter,' said the midwitch, 'it's time to start pushing!'

For the next contraction Ginny bore down as hard as she possibly could, exerting all her energy into the birth and not into screaming. As the head began to crown the midwitch urged her to stop pushing and relax in order to avoid a tear.

'Harry, go round, you're going to want to see that,' said Molly, tears springing to her eyes as Ginny gripped her hand so tightly she almost broke a finger.

Harry nervously moved round to Ginny's other end and was dumbstruck by what he saw.

'I can see its head Ginny! You're almost there!' he yelped in an uncharacteristic state of excitement.

'One more push Mrs. Potter and we'll have that head out,' explained the midwife cheerily.

Slowly (and very painfully he assumed), Harry saw first the baby's head, then neck, then shoulders then all of a sudden with a woosh, a triumphant cry emerged from Harry Potter's first baby as it was finally born into the world.

Ginny's head slumped back on the bed in a moan of relief as the baby's cord was clamped, cut and he was taken to be cleaned up and weighed. Harry moved and kissed Ginny on the forehead as she smiled.

'See, piece of cake.' She said panting, 'Where is it?'

'They're just cleaning it up, oh Ginny well done!' said Molly, hugging her daughter, tears streaming down her face in earnest now.

'What is it?' Harry asked the midwitch urgently.

She smiled and brought a small white bundle to Ginny. 'Look for yourself Mr. Potter.'

Ginny opened the baby's wrapping and among tears of her own she looked into Harry's face and sobbed the barely discernible sentence, 'It's a boy Harry… we have a boy!'

By the time Ginny and the baby were cleaned up and moved to another room, already full of congratulatory flowers and balloons, the rest of the Weasley family had arrived. Bill, Fleur now with Victoire and Dominique in tow, George, his wife Angelina and the baby Fred, Andromeda, Teddy, Percy and even Charlie who had managed to get an emergency Portkey from Romania piled into the room (which had to be magically enlarged).

Arthur had brought some oak matured mead to toast the occasion which Ron declined with a green face, making them all laugh.

Once they had all cooed over the baby and he had sufficiently been passed around and admired, Teddy piped up with the obvious question.

'Whatcha gonna call him?'

Ginny smiled and glanced at Harry, 'I thought… James Sirius Potter would be appropriate.'

This statement was meant with clamours of excitement and joy as Ginny looked at Harry for his conformation. The Chosen one, the Boy Who Lived and the baby who had survived the most Dark wizard of their times, promptly burst into very un-Harry like tears, startling every one.

Hermione and Molly put their arms around Harry while Bill assured a startled Ginny that this was perfectly normal and that he had been a sobbing wreck with both his children's births.

'I take it you approve then?' said Ginny, reaching out with the hand not holding James to pull Harry over for a kiss.

'Yes,' he said sniffing slightly and blowing his nose with his handkerchief.

'You big baby,' she murmured into his cheek, 'Here, you want to take him?'

A few hours passed and slowly the Weasley's drifted away, a few more new visitors drifted in and out, Neville, Luna (who miraculously wasn't on one of her trips but she assured them she was close to capturing a group of Nargles), Hagrid and even a very nervous looking Dudley who was steered into the room by a determined looking Hermione.

Harry was surprised to find he was actually glad to see him and Dudley seemed thrilled at the sight of baby James, his normally dull eyes lighting up as he was allowed to hold his second cousin.

'He's a big one,' he remarked.

'Takes after you Dudders.'

'Shut up Potter,' said Dudley, jokingly bashing Harry with his shoulder.

Ginny marvelled at the pair of them. She knew there were wounds that would never heal and that they would never be close like cousins ought to but given all they had gone through, she thought it was remarkable that he was here, holding Harry's son.

Eventually, all the visitors had gone, shoed away by the Healers who insisted Ginny needed her rest. Harry sat on the bed with Ginny using him almost as an armchair as she gave James his first feed.

Harry kissed her neck and then gazed out of the window at the sky which was finally darkening. He could see the first stars of the night beginning to shine in the night sky, and he couldn't help feeling extraordinarily lucky. He had two stars of his own now, and they were sitting right in his lap.

_Hope you liked!_

_Keep it up!_

_FanOfEverything100 _


End file.
